Mementos
Mementos is a location in Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5'' *''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers'' Profile ''Persona 5'' *'Available:' May 7 *'Deadline:' December 24 *'Owner:' Yaldabaoth Mementos is the Palace for everyone's hearts. Free missions unrelated to the story are done here so that they can steal the hearts of humans on these missions. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts explore the dungeon by using Morgana's bus form. While it is initially an optional place meant for grinding levels and solving optional missions, it later becomes the final dungeon when Yaldabaoth awakens his true form, the Holy Grail, within it. It appears to be a massive series of subway tunnels with wooden train tracks in place of rails, with various features of a prison such as chains or bars. Where a Shadow Self inhabits the area, the walls develop red cracks that resemble a spider web or fractal patterns, and the veins that power Yaldabaoth's regeneration become prominent. Mementos is divided into multiple "paths", each of which has its own unique architecture and floors, referred as "areas". *Path of Qimranut: Consists of 2 areas. *Path of Aiyatsbus: Consists of 7 areas. *Path of Chemdah: Consists of 8 areas. *Path of Kaitul: Consists of 10 areas. *Path of Akzeriyyuth Its enemies are affected by weather in reality: * Thunderstorm: Increases appearance of rare enemies. * Torrential rain: ? * Pollen warning: Enemies may fall asleep in dungeons and request Eye Drops in negotiation. * Heatwave: Enemies may suffer Burn at the beginning of battle. * Influenza warning: Enemies may suffer Despair (dying after 3 turns) at the beginning of battle. All bad weather conditions also boost the appearance rate of rare Personas from shiny treasure chest. Missions "Beware the Clingy Ex-boyfriend" acts as tutorial mission while most of the other missions are received through Yuuki Mishima's chat messages after Moon Confidant reaches rank 2. The missions not sent by Yuuki are part of progressing with certain Confidants. List of Enemies In general, demons that spawn in Mementos are the ones that were already encountered in Palace dungeons. Mementos will generate new floors based on story progress and act similar to Devil's Peak and Mikage Ruins from Megami Ibunroku Persona. Reaper can also spawn if the player stays in the same floor for a long time. Gallery Trivia * Mementos is an auto-generated dungeon like Tartarus and the Midnight Channel. * Mementos becomes mandatory in December, as it generates a new palace to be entered by the Phantom Thieves. * Mementos, like all other Palaces, symbolizes one of the Seven Deadly Sins-in its case, Sloth. Theologically, Sloth is the most complex of the sins, encompassing laziness (the desire to perform evil deeds or let them exist unopposed because it is easier than doing good), cowardice (evil born of fear), and despair (disaffection from life motivating selfishness and abandonment of moral and ethical duty). When Yaldabaoth awakes, and the Conspiracy starts invoking its power to control Tokyo directly, it is shown in the city's populace choosing to believe an obvious lie (that somehow, the Phantom Thieves are not responsible for the high-profile reforming of several individuals), rather than a cutting truth (that Masayoshi Shido was a terrible leader, and yet most of Japan still voted for him because of nothing but raw charisma), showing cowardice. As the Phantom Thieves manage to find their way into Mementos' core, it's also revealed that the Shadow Selves that had inhabited Mementos have been willingly imprisoned by Yaldabaoth, choosing to let him dictate the future rather than allowing fallible humans to make their own decisions, showing both the laziness and despair aspects. Category:Persona 5 Locations